


Tag Team (Fionn x Diarmuid x Cú x Master)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [14]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Tag Team (Fionn x Diarmuid x Cú x Master)

There were few random occurrences or anomalies that occurred in Chaldea outside of the Singularities themselves.  As with all things, exceptions did happen and your servant situation was DEFINITELY one of them.  Not only had you summoned 3 servants, you had summoned 3 male lancer servants who all had trouble with women: Diarmuid, Cu, and Fionn.  

 

What did this mean exactly?  For starters, jealousy was a HUGE problem.  Though none of them had any reasons to doubt your affection, they couldn't stand the others getting any more or less attention than they did at any given time.  Cu was forward about it, stealing you off of the others lap or pulling you against him when he felt neglected, sneaking into your room at night and taking liberties at a whim.  Fionn harbored the strangest eloquent jealousy where he would jibe at the others and overshadow their attempts at flirtations with exorbitant displays of love or affection, while victimizing himself in private when you were together.  Dia....Dia was the worst.  He never said anything, believing the only reason you liked him at all was because of his curse.  He didn't believe he deserved your attention or affection so he tore himself apart while ostracizing himself from the group anytime the others came around for you.  

 

 

This also had made sex virtually impossible once you all established some form of intimacy.  Blocking out one person was hard enough, but 3?  That took a feat of brain power you just didn't have regularly.  That meant A LOT of edging happened, which only made the boys worse when they barged in in the middle.  Finally you got to the point where you said either they pulled their shit together and got along or they could go fuck themselves.

 

You had never expected them to take that literally and were thoroughly surprised the day you walked into that. 

 

They had been gone ALL DAY and no matter where you looked you couldn't find them.  Finally, you had come across Robin who had said they had all ridden out early and were probably out by the cabin in the woods by the lake.  You thanked him and he smiled in a weirdly knowing way which you didn't know how to take.  Brushing it off, you saddled a horse and set out for the destination.

 

When you got there, you walked quietly to the door.  As you got closer, you heard the sounds of male voices in varying stages of pleasure.  Curious and slightly jealous that maybe they had found someone new to sleep with, you opened the door to see Fionn in a chair with Cú between his legs sliding up and down his cock while Fionn's tilted head blew Dia who stood to the left of his chair as he gripped the back with his right hand and ran his fingers through Fionn's with his left.

 

When the door opened, they all stopped and looked at you, Cú wiping saliva from his lips seductively as he registered your presence and grinned while Dia blushed and Fion just stared at you with a smile before addressing you.

 

"My apologies for interrupting.  I will let you boys get back to it.  Glad you are all getting along now."  You said before going to close the door, but that is when Cú materialized behind you blocking your exit and Fionn's silky tenor rang against your ears. 

 

"Now that you are here, Master, why don't you join us.  I am sure we can make it worth your while and with all of us at once, no one will get jealous."

 

Because you had the worst filter in the world, the first thing that crossed your mind was the song by Flight of the Concords, 'Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor' as you tried to process if this was even physically possible since someone would clearly be left out. 

 

"Not true Master."  Cú replied devilishly. I know JUST how to fix that problem."

 

Damn that man always being in your head.

 

"Why don't you come inside and let me show you."  He took your shoulder gently but firmly as he turned you around and lead you towards the small bench table on the other side of the room. 

 

When you were standing in front of the bench, he went to the other side and dragged the small bench seat over to you before lining it up vertically with your right leg before taking the other and doing the same to your left.  When the benches were settled, partially under the table, he kissed your ear before whispering, "Now it's time to get undressed." 

 

You blushed but didn't have a chance to argue as he deftly pulled your top off, then your bra, then your bottoms.

 

"Beautiful as always Master."  He cooed at you.  "Now take your legs and kneel, placing one on each bench for me will you?"

 

You do as he asks and he turns to his fellow servants and asks, "Dia, front, back, or bottom?"

 

He blushes."Bottom."

 

"Good man, I kew you would.Can you come kneel or sit about here with your face level with her sex?"

 

He nods before walking to his designated spot and doing as asked. 

 

"Now no touching until everyone is ready."

 

Dia nods again and remains a foot away from your sex as he sits on the ground.

 

"Now Fi, front or back."

 

"Front."He says as he gets up and walks towards the table before sitting down on its edge facing me, knowing EXACTLY where this is going."

 

"Beautiful.I always did like the view from the back."He says as he places his hand on your shoulder."Now Master, we are going to need you to shift enough towards Fi that you can go go down on him comfortably while still being able to bend over so I can take you from behind as Di eats you out.Sound good?"

 

"I'm not sure this going to work Cú."

 

"Oh it'll work, just scoot on forward for me."He says as he smacks your ass lightly and you yelp before doing as you are asked. 

 

"Just know we all love you very much Master."Fi says as he caresses your cheek before running his hands through your hair. 

 

"Ready when you are princess."Cú says encouragingly.

 

At this point there is no reason to be embarrassed.We are all now naked and they are still VERY turned on so you figure, where's the harm right?You gently reach out and clasp tour fingers around Fi's length before wrapping your lips around its tip.He breathes in sharply as your smaller mouth envelops his raging hardon. 

 

"Master, I've missed you."He groans out as his fingers try not to grip your hair too tightly. 

 

Once your rhythm is set, You feel Dia's fingers wrap gently around your thighs before his tongue caresses tour exposed clit causing you to moan against Fi's length sending shivers down his body.

 

"That's it Master.Take it all in."Cú encourages before sliding into your ass nice and steady.

 

You moan again and press your ass into his hips as his length rubs against the wall closest to your prostate. 

 

"Easy, don't let go of Fi now.We all want to share you equally."

 

You pull away from his hips quickly, but he yanks you back causing your teeth to rake slightly against Fi's length eliciting a gasp from him. 

 

"Now, Now Master play nice."He says before matching the pace you set with your lips as you suck Fi off. 

 

As the pace increases, you begin to feel guilt for Dia as he is left to either play with himself or be neglected.

 

Don't worry about me Master.I'll....take you when we are done. He whispers in your mind as he increases the speed and pressure of his tongue on your clit before sliding two fingers into your slit. 

 

With every hole occupied, you can't last long.Fortunately, neither can the boys who feed off your increased arousal and oncoming orgasm.As soon as Dia inserts his fingers and you give a high pitched moan over Fi's cock before sucking on it hard and pulling on his balls, the boys know your peak is almost on you. Grabbing your ass with both hands, Cú slams into you hard enough that he sets the pace for both him and your lips on Fi's cock so all you have to do is suck and enjoy. 

 

Dia is then forced to remove his lips and stimulate you with just his fingers, which is still enough to take you other the edge as he delves his index and middle finger into yourslit as his thumb slides over my engorged clit one final time. 

 

Your orgasm is so intense your vision goes white the second before Fi cums in the back of your throat making you gag as half the semen pours down your throat while the rest drips from your lips.Cú groans and empties into your ass at that moment, leaving bruises on your supple flesh where his fingers were.Dia's lips cover your slit as well as he drinks the fluid pouring from it while supporting my hips so my legs don't give out. 

 

When we all gain some stability, Dia comes to sit next to you on the bench before pulling you on top of his still raging erection, supporting tour upward and downward motion solely buy the strength of his arms as his hands rest under my ass, his fingers reaching under your cheeks to spreads your lips from behind making him penetrate you quickly and deeply. 

 

You are a moaning mess on top of him as your still sensitive body shudders in over stimulation."Dia.....please....fuck me....."

 

"Master I....."then he too groans and releases, mixing your fluids together as he pulls you into a heated kiss as Fi's and your cum mix when our lips lock and our tongues dance together.

 

"And you said it wouldn't work."Cu says smugly. 

 

"You were right, you cheeky lancer.Guess it does work."

 

"When you are rested, shall we see how well it works if we switch places?"

 

His grin is devilish as your eyes try to say no but your core already starts to ache.

 

"You know you want to Master." 

 

"I know I'm gonna regret it later."


End file.
